


Living Machine

by the_daydream



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Minor Violence, Multi, Robot!OC, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, enemy, innocent but not too innocent, jae is smart, professor!Jae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_daydream/pseuds/the_daydream
Summary: Mr. Park a.k.a Park Jaehyung hold a big project named "Garobot", where he make a human-like robot.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Female Character(s), Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. 1

Park Jaehyung or known as Mr. Park, a professor who work at a company in technology major. Mr. Park currently hold a big project, which is making a robot that could help and socialize with human. This project named "Garobot". The words "GA" is from Japanese, "Gaaru" means "Girl", and "Robot" means "Robot" itself. He worked hard for this project. If he could, he wants to works 24/7. Alas, Mr. Park is an ordinary human that has a limit. 

Before he starts the project, he gathered some samples of woman's face. Mr. Park wants to make this "Garobot" not only perfect in body and thought, but he wants to make this robot perfect in visual too. So, Mr. Park took every part of face from the woman's face, designed it with the data he had gathered, and united it on to one face. After all complete, with a help from his team, Mr. Park starts the project. According to him, the most difficult part on making this robot is the motion. Mr Park wants this robot 99% like a human. From face, act, character, and feeling. Many years he and his team spent their life to do this project. Doing an improvement, adding a feature, testing, and repair some part on her body. The amount for this project also not joking.

After almost 3 years, with the last test, the robot has completed. Mr. Park and his team feel proud after completing this project. For them, their effort and time paid off. 

On tomorrow morning, Mr. Park and his team would held a press conference in front of the media and introduce the "Garobot" to the world. 

That day, Mr. Park and his team could go home earlier than usual, but Mr. Park decided to go home later because he wants to adore his creation. While adoring his creation, Mr. Park repaired some of her appearance. He combed the hair, he repaired the bangs, and he also wiped off some dust on her face. Too busy with "Garobot" makes him almost forget the time.

"Bye. See you tomorrow" Mr. Park waved his hand and closed the door. 

As Mr. Park closed the door, don't know how she did, the robot opened her eyes, tried to talk, but the machine on her body activate the "sleep" mode, so that the robot could turned off by herself. 

_THE NEXT DAY_

The media has gathered at the building where the press conference hold. 

When Mr. Park. get into the stage, the media start doing live report, take a pict and write the speech to make an article. Then, his team pushed the robot using a wheel chair on the stage. Now, there's Mr. Park and the robot on the stage. 

"Today is a big day for me and my team. After spent many years since this project started, finally we could finished this project" The whole room is filled with the camera a noise from the reported. "Garobot with code "GBT-01" will be named "Hana". "Hana" means "One" in Korean, and "Flower" in Japanese. I want to make this robot number one in everything and perfect from all aspects" Mr. Park gave a sign to his team to give him the remote control.

Mr. Park pressed the "ON" button. 5 secs later, Hana slowly opened the eyes. The reporter's sound is getting louder and busier. Mr. Park smile widely when he saw Hana has turned on 100%.

"This robot has a very big storage, equal to 5 1 TB hardisk. This robot has a power equal to 1 M horses, has an ability to see in the dark. With a big RAM, this robot could learn and understand everything very fast. This robot also could turn on without charging for 3 months. But, this robot also need some repair and i will do a research to improve this robot" 

"Good morning, my name is GBT-01" Said Hana to the world. The whole room is filled with a clapped hands and a proud shout. 

"No, your name is Hana"

"Hello, my name is Hana"

The company has done holding the press conference. They turned off Hana first and brought her down with the wheel chair again because her joints still rigid and need more exercise. They arrived at their company's building, and turn on Hana again. Mr. Park introduce himself and his team to Hana.

"Hello, i'm your creator. You can call me Mr. Park. This is my team, who helped me create you. You still need an improvement and need more exercise. So, my team will help you do that" Hana shook her head as a sign of understand with Mr. Park's words.

They always put Hana in Mr. Park's room because his room is secure but easy to get there. Mr. Park still wants to do a research and doing an improvement to be added on Hana's chip. 

One day, Mr. Park accidentally nudged Hana's remote control. The remote is fallen and broke into pieces. But there's nothing happens with Hana.

"Oh my god" Prof. Park very shocked when he heard the sound. He really wants to repair it, but he have to go home. So Mr. Park left it and will repair it tomorrow. 

Again, when Mr. Park left Hana alone in his room, he open her eyes again until the door completely closed. 


	2. 2

Mr. Park come earlier to repair the remote. He was very shocked when he entered his room. His room is messy, like a burglar has stole some of his things. Many papers on the floor and his desk is very messy. Pens and pencils every where. 

He searched in every corner in his room, under the table, behind the cupboard, until he heard a pouring water from the toilet. He walked slowly and peeked, and he saw Hana was there playing with the water on the sink. No one turned her on, but she already turned on.

"You... But how?" Mr. Park was very shocked. He was very scared because it's quite creepy that a machine could turned on by itself.

"Good morning, Mr. Park. Finally you come" Hana greeted Mr. Park with a smile and turned off the tap water.

"Who turn you on?"

"Isn't that yourself?"

"When?" Mr. Park remember what happen yesterday. He accidentally nudge the remote and it broke into pieces. "I'll repair it later. While you are here, you should learn everything around you"

Mr. Park tidy up the mess that Hana has made. It's 9 in the morning, but Mr. Park already tired like he has worked for a full day. All Hana did was sit on the couch and watching at Mr. Park clean his room.

"I'll call my subordinate to go with you. I'm too tired and need some rest"

"I'm sorry for what have i done" 

"You don't have to apologize. I understand you haven't know anything" Mr. Park called his subordinate, and he came to Mr. Park's room.

"You can call me Wonpil. Let's go. I'll teach you everything"

Hana followed Wonpil and left Mr. Park alone in his room.

Wonpil starts to introduced and told Hana around them. With a big RAM, Hana could understand without being told many times. This makes Wonpil easily teach Hana.

Wonpil is different with Hana. Wonpil is a human, while Hana is a robot that has much energy. After 2 hours walking non-stop, Wonpil asked Hana to take rest for a while. "Let's sit here"

"You must be so tired"

"Of course. I'm human and need to re-charge my energy"

The sound of leafs crashing each other, the cool wind, and the summer sound is really satisfying in Wonpil's ears and makes Wonpil's shirt dry from his sweat. This also means that there will be no rain for a while.

"Wait here. I want to buy some drink. I'll be back" Hana keep watching where Wonpil go. But her gaze stucked on a couple who sit on the bench under the trees. Both of them looks so intimate, like the earth is theirs. Hana keep watching and observing what the couple do.

"Hana? What happen to you?" Wonpil just go back after bought his drink. He looked Hana curiously. Her gaze pay attention to the couple is very serious, but it doesn't bother them. They were really don't care about everything.

"Hey, Wonpil. What are they doing?" Hana pointed at the couple. She was very curious because they were kissing. 

"Ah, they are... Kissing. Don't point them like that, Hana"

"Why? For what?"

"That means they are love each other"

"Love?"

"Yes. You feel something different from someone and makes him special in your eyes. You couldn't focus everytime you near him"

"I see..."

3 hours they had spent together. Hana has learnt everything and ready to live like a human.

When she entered Mr. Park's room, she saw Mr. Park was looking at the view from the windows. Mr. Park looks bored. Maybe there's 2-3 times he sighed since Hana come to his room.

"Mr. Park?"

"Oh? How? Is it fun going out with Wonpil?"

"He taught me so much things. But i still need to learn more"

"Good. You can go now. Leave me alone. I want to be alone for this time"

Instead of go, Hana stood silent and keep her eyes on Mr. Park. "I've told you to go out"

Hana didn't obey Mr. Park's command. Hana walked approaching Mr. Park, and now she is in front of him. "What?"

"What happen to you? I could feel what you feel"

"I'm okay"

Hana didn't move and still standing in front of Mr. Park. He is getting uncomfortable and a little bit scared with Hana's gaze. "Stop looking at me like that. I'm scared. I command you to go"

Hana approached Mr. Park's face, and kissed his lips without doubt. 

Mr. Park was very shock, because he never do kissing with someone. No one ever have a though about kissing with machine. They just thinking of kissing with WHO, not with WHAT, and so do Mr. Park. He didn't expect that he would do first kiss not with human, but with a robot. Maybe he is the only human that have kissed by a machine. 

"Hana!" Mr. Park pushed Hana's body, and their lips separated.

"I love you, Mr. Park"


	3. 3

Day has passed, but Mr. Park still couldn't forget what happened that day. Mr. Park still remember how it feels kissed by Hana.

Mr. Park himself never had a thought about kissing or do kissing since he is very busy. Who knows he would do that with a robot, not human. 

How does it feels kissing with robot?

It's quite different. The sensation also different. Wether Mr. Park have not kissing before or it is because Hana is a robot. 

Hana's lips is not soft as human's lips. Her lips is cold because of too long being in cold room or the air conditioner. Her lips also dry, because there's no liquid like human has saliva in their mouth. 

"Damn" Mr. Park scratched his hair everytime he remembered that moment. That would be unforgettable moment in his whole life. He also couldn't sleep well and had insomnia. His panda-eyes looks so obvious and his appearance is mess. 

**Wonpil**

_Come to my room NOW_

"Why?" asked Wonpil. 

"Close the door and sit here" Wonpil do what Mr. Park command and sat on the long couch.

"What?"

"What have you taught to Hana?"

"I, I didn't taught her bad things"

"Really?"

"I swear. What happen to you?"

"I don't know what have she learnt, but she kissed me last week. Can you imagine kissing with a robot?"

Wonpil didn't respond for a second, and laugh loudly. "REALLY!?"

"YES!"

_Knock knock_

"Uh... Mr. Park?" Hana's voice was heard outside Mr. Park's room. 

"Open her the door"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Park. You looks so sluggish. Are you sick?" Ask Hana with innocent. 

"I'm okay. Are you searching for Wonpil?"

"No. By the way, Are you not bored being in this place? You need to go outside. The weather is nice"

Mr. Park looking outside the windows, and Hana was true. The sky looks so clear with the clouds decorated the sky. It's a pity to waste this beautiful day. 

Mr. Park always stays at his room alone. He likes to spend his time by doing an activity that doesn't need much move since Mr. Park is lazy. He likes an activity by thinking and imagine. 

"Sounds good. Go out with Wonpil. I have to change my clothes first"

"Alright alright. Be hurry"

Wonpil and Hana walked out from Mr. Park's room. 

"Wonpil"

"Hm?"

"Why does you speak informally with Mr. Park? You are his subordinate, right? It's not polite"

"Me and Jae have been a friend since a long time ago. I only speak informal if there's no one around us"

"Jae?"

"I mean Mr. Park. Btw Hana. You seems never change your clothes. It looks dirty. How about you going to the mall with Mr. Park? Ask him to buy you a new clothes"

"Ready?" Mr. Park get out from his room with a different appearance. He changed his long white coat to his dark green jacket, where he usually wear it to and back from the office. 

"Jae— i mean, Mr. Park, i'm sorry i can't join you. I have so many thing to do right now"

"No. You have to join"

"But i'm really busy"

"Let him do his job, Mr. Park"

"Ugh... Okay"

"I'm sorry" Wonpil left them and goes to the lab.

"Wonpil said we should by some clothes at the mall. He said i never change my clothes, and it looks dirty since i was turned on"

Mr. Park looked Hana from up to down. Her clothes looks quite dirty. So much dirt and dust. The company also didn't prepare her more clothes to wear. 

"You are right... I'll buy you some"

Hana and Mr. Park went to the mall using Mr. Park's car. 

Mr. Park didn't understand about fashion. He just knew shirt and long pants. He looks so confused when he visiting the woman section. So much clothes displayed on the shelf and hanging shelf, and every shelf has different design. The pricey price got Mr. Park shocked. It was a bad idea to buy Hana some clothes. 

It might be different for every woman, but it's the same for Mr. Park. Their function is to cover human's body +Hana. 

"Excuse me. May i help you?" An employee come toward them and offered a help. 

"Can you please choose her some clothes?" Mr. Park pushed Hana to the employee. 

"Okay"

Mr. Park sat on the seat to wait her. There was mostly men seat there. They all looks so tired and bored waiting for her family or partner choosing an outfit, and of course they'll paid it. Mr. Park could feel what they feel, .because he feel what they feel now. 

Almost 15 minutes passed. He waste his 15 minutes in his life by waiting for Hana and do nothing. For him, 1 minute is very important. In a minute, he can do something useful, repair Hana's remote for example. But now, he just yawning again and again, until his eyes watery and his face stiff. 

"Mr. Park?" Hana just came back with the new outfit on her body. It's really suit in Hana's body. Since Hana is tall. She looks very different with the new outfit, like a model in fashion magazine.

"Have you finish yet?"

"Yes. Let's go"

"We have to paid it first, Hana. Let's go to the changing room and then paid it" Hana and Mr. Park walked to the changing room. Mr. Park looks very tired. His small eyes almost become a line because he feel really sleepy. 

Tmi, Mr. Park never goes to the fashion shop before. He even never accompany his mother to buy some clothes. And it was the first time in forever for him to goes to the fashion store. 

"Accompany your girlfriend, Sir?" an employee came and talked to Mr. Park. 

"What— no she isn't—"

"Uh, Mr. Park?" Hana get out from the changing room. The employee looks confused when she heard Hana said 'Mr. Park'

"Excuse me"

That day they spent together by bought Hana a new clothes. It was fun for Mr. Park even though he just sit and wait. Hana also looks so happy with the new clothes. 

Mr. Park and Hana went to the coffee shop in the mall. Mr. Park always visit that coffee shop everytime he wants to have me time, or just chillin' and enjoy his favorite cup of coffee. 

"You must be very tired" Said Hana with his innocent gaze. 

"Definitely. I'd rather repair your remote than waiting you choosing the clothes. Nevermind. Sometimes, i need to go outside and refresh my brain" Mr. Park sipped his cup of latte and scrolling his handphone, while Hana just sit there and looking what are around her. 

"Mr. Park, i have a question"

"Hm?" Mr. Park put his cup. 

"What is girlfriend? Why does the employee thought i'm your girlfriend?"

"Ask Wonpil. He knows what i don't know"

Hana is, no. She is too innocent, like a 5 year-old kid trapped in 20 year-old adult body. She might be needs to learn more, but maybe she have learnt too far about 'love'. Mr. Park still couldn't forget that day and feel little bit uncomfortable with Hana, but Hana didn't feel guilty or something to Mr. Park. She though what she done is not wrong. Yes, she is that innocent. 

Mr. Park puts his handphone and sighed. Since Hana was introduced until they go out together, he feel a little bit bored. Even though he is diligent, he could be a lazy person in some things. Cleaning for example.

He is very lazy to clean his house. For him, his room in the office is like a home for him. His house is just a place to sleep or put his things.

As his invention, Hana looks worried looking at Mr. Park's expression. Hana tried to entertain Mr. Park by holding Mr. Park's hands. "Jae? Are you okay?"

Mr. Park looked at Hana's eyes with shock. It was the first time Hana called him with his name, while Mr. Park never tells his name to Hana. 

"Jae?" Hana still holding Mr. Park's hands and shows his innocent gaze, again. 

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard Wonpil mention your name. Do you dislike when i call by your name? I'm sorry" Hana released Mr. Park's hand. 

"No. I just feel weird when someone calls my name, except my family, Wonpil, and my close friends. The whole person in the office usually call me with 'Mr. Park'"

"Allright. I'll stop call your name and keep calling you 'Mr. Park'"

"No, no. It's not like that"

"Then?"

"Nevermind. Let's go back. This place is getting crowder. I hate crowd"

With the new appearance, Hana looks more stylist and pretty. With that outfit, Hana didn't looks like robot at all. Walking beside Mr. Park makes them looks like a couple who have dating. Maybe some people wouldn't think that Hana is a robot in once blink.

"Once again, thank you so much, Mr. Park. I'm really happy we can go out together"

"No need to thank me. I'll going to my room. If you bored, go find Wonpil" Mr. Park left Hana alone and entered his room. The situation outside the room was very quite. Only Hana and some busy staff passed the corridor. 

Hana looked the employee who passed her, but no one notice her. She tried to attract their attention, but no one notice.

"What should i do now..."

..

..

"Mr. Park!! Mr. Park!!" One of the staff shouting in front of Mr. Park's room. Looks like it's a very serious thing.

"What? Lower your voice!"

"Hana is missing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how it feels kissing with a robot it's so hard to imagine ;___;


	4. 4

"HANAAAAA!!!" Mr. Park and his team keep searching for Hana, but no clue from her. Even though they had walked until the park, which is quite far from the office, Mr. Park haven't found Hana yet. The crowder at the park makes it more difficult. Hana might be there, but they couldn't distinguish where Hana is. With the new clothes, No one would notice Hana. 

Mr. Park starts to worried about Hana. No one in his team didn't gives any information related to Hana. The hot and bright sunshine drained their energy faster. 

"Jae!!" Wonpil ran through Mr. Park

"How?"

"I haven't found her yet"

"Where is she duh" Sighed Mr. Park and looked around. 

"Hey, don't you know often ignore her? YOU! You are too busy with your own tasks and you didn't realized Hana was there when she is not with me! She is too dependent with us, but you didn't care to her! For what we spent our time of life and a big amount of money, when you even didn't care with her!?" Wonpil shouted at Mr. Park. The whole person at there looked at them.

"So, this is my fault? You and others should pay more attention to her! Don't lean everything to me! Do you ever think what i do inside my room? Do you think i'm laying all day? I have to repair her remote!"

"But, as the team leader, you should be responsible! You have the biggest role among us! Now she is gone, we have to work extra to find her!'

Mr. Park and Wonpil became center of attention. The situation was getting serious and the crowd become a silence.

One of the member team came towards them and separated them. "Mr. Park, Wonpil, stop fighting. We shouldn't wasting time"

2 hours has passed, but no result. Maybe, Mr. Park and the team have passed the same way 2-3 times, but still couldn't find her. Mr. Park and the team too tired to continue this, but they have to keep search her until someone find her. 

Mr. Park remember what Wonpil said. He just realized that he is too busy and always ignore Hana's appearance. He even didn't realize there's someone who always watching him. Hana never do protest or even mad at Mr. Park. She always there, waiting for Mr. Park and observing by herself.

The guilt and regret in Mr. Park's heart getting bigger and bigger, and hoping he could find her immediately. A tears even almost fall from his eyes, but he hold it to prevent it falling. 

What if she got hit by a car? Kidnapped? Lost? Like a parents worried about their child. That's what Mr. Park thought. 

Mr. Park tried to explore a new road. When he passed an alley, he saw a girl sit there and watching something backing the road. From the appearance, she is similar with Hana. The outfit she wore is the same like Mr. Park bought for Hana. 

"Hana?"

"Oh? Mr. Park?"

Case closed. Hana was found by seeing a cat did breast-feed for 4 kittens. 

"What are you doing? Why are you suddenly missing?"

"At first, i want to find Wonpil, but he is busy. Others also busy, and so do Mr. Park. I feel lonely. So i decided to go out"

Mr. Park sat beside her and caressing her hair. "Hana, I'm sorry. Maybe i'm too busy and i look like i don't care with you. But, if i don't care about you, i will not involve everyone to find you"

Hana didn't give any respond, only flat expression and looking down. If she were a human, he might be crying now. "It's okay. I know you're busy, and i try to understand it by learning and observing alone"

"I promise i will pay more attention to you. Let's go back"

"Mr. Park, can i take these cats?"

"No. I'm allergic to cat"

"But... They look so pitiful..." Hana shows her innocent gaze again to Mr. Park. Everytime he see that gaze, Mr. Park couldn't resist her request, and now it become Mr. Park's weakness. 

"Be responsible. I don't wanna take care of those cats"

"Thanks!"

..

..

To introduce Hana again, Mr. Park and his team was invited to an amusement event. There was mostly kids, and that's a good chance. Mr. Park wants Hana to get known by everyone as a kind and humble robot, and erase the stigma that robot couldn't be friends with human, robot take over human's role, etc. 

Everyone looks so excited with Hana. It looks so obvious that everyone wants to have interact or communicate with Hana, especially the kids. Since Hana is a 'unique' creature, the documenter team were so busy write a report to be published on the internet.

Mr. Park looks so proud when he saw everyone surrounding her. Like a parents feel so proud when they do their best to raise their child, and their effort paid off when they saw they child is happy. That's the same like Mr. Park feel now. His and his team efforts paid off when he saw Hana in the middle of people, doing interact with them without any obstacles. 

"Hey" Wonpil came and sit beside Mr. Park. "What are you doing?"

"Watching Hana. It's quite tiring, like i have to watch my child, soon. Can't imagine that"

"That's good. That means our invention didn't flop"

"Hmm... Are they won't interview me? Make a headline, "Mr. Park Jaehyung, the handsome man behind Hana the robot"

"Ew. That's why they won't interview you"

"Haha"

Break time. People take a rest for a while before they continue the event. No for the kids. They don't know what 'tired' is. They sti want to play with Hana. 

"He is free" Wonpil starts the new topic with serious face.

"Seriously? He is... Free?" Wonpil shook his head. Mr. Park shocked when he heard that news. 

"Who?" Hana's sudden appearance makes Mr. Park changed the topic to prevent Hana heard the news. 

"Oh? How?" Mr. Park soon changed the topic to prevent Hana curiosity.

"Kids are so cute"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just wanna see you and Wonpil. Allright, i'll go back to them" Hana left Mr. Park and Wonpil, and go back to the kids. 

"Wonpil, we have to pay more attention to her"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just want to protect her. Please"

Mr. Park feel something bad would happen soon. Not today, or tomorrow, but it would happen. Moreover, since Hana is missing, Mr. Park pay more attention to her and more protective to Hana. 

..

..

"Pus... Pus..." Since Hana has a new pet, she rarely go outside and prefer stays at Mr. Park room and play with the cats.

Mr. Park was there, focus on repairing Hana's remote. Hana's noise is disturbing Mr. Park, and Mr. Park couldn't focus do his job. But he won't admonish Hana, or he couldn't against Hana with her innocent gaze. 

"Mr. Park, we are run out of _Jaessy's_ food"

"Who is _Jaessy_?"

"This mother cat" Hana shows the cat to Mr. Park. "Her name is Jae Pussy Cat. Isn't she cute? I think this cat looks similar with you"

"No. Change the name. I hate that"

"There's no food left... Seems i have to go out and buy the food"

"Go with Wonpil. I'll tell him"

**Wonpil**

_Go accompany Hana buy cat food_

_What? Since when you had a cat?_

_It's Hana's. She wants to go alone, but i've said you will go with her._

_Remember. We have to pay more attention to her._

_Allright allright_

Using Mr. Park's car, they went to the nearest shop to buy the cat food.

"Why you have to accompany me? I can do it by myself" Sighed Hana and looking the view.

"Mr. Park afraid if you would lost again. Just follow his command. It's for your own goodness"

"Yes, i know"

As they arrived at the supermarket, they separated and go find their own needs. Hana went to the pet corner, and Wonpil to another corner that quite far from the pet section. 

In the middle choosing the food, a stranger accidenty hit Hana.

"I'm sorry" said that man. 

Hana looked who is he and did eye-contact with him. That man gave Hana a smile, but Hana didn't give any expression. Only shook her head slowly. 

"Finish yet?" Wonpil come to Hana. That man looked at Wonpil, and so do Hana. Wonpil looks surprised when he saw that man, and pull Hana's hand. 

She looked Wonpil. Like see a ghost, he looks a little bit afraid. She also looked at that man, and he slightly smiled to Hana. Those two were given a very different expression. Hana, who didn't know anything confused.

"Wonpil, why are you in rush?"

"I forgot something and i have to meet Mr. Park"

From the supermarket until the office, Hana still confused. She is too afraid to asking because Wonpil focus driving. He also drive the car faster, like there's something urgent and should tell it soon to Mr. Park. 

What happen? What makes Wonpil in rush? Jealous? Afraid? Do they had a relationship before? Or... Why? The man's smile doesn't have any bad purpose. Only a smile to apologize.

"Jae!! Jae!!" Wonpil walked faster and looks rush, meanwhile Hana followed him and carrying 2 packs of cat food.

"Why?" Mr. Park opened the door with annoyed face. 

"I met him"


	5. 5

"Did he realize you?"

"I don't know because i wore mask and cap. I hope he didn't realize me"

Mr. Park don't want to take Wonpil's report seriously, but the threats _he_ said to Mr. Park is quite painful, and Hana is one of _his_ target. Remembering _he_ is a very ambitious person, who would do anything no matter if it's bad or good purpose starts making Mr. Park worried. No one can stop _him_ because _he_ has power, and that power is money. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Park. May i come in? Jaessy haven't eaten yet"

"What? Who is Jaessy?" Asked Wonpil.

"My new cat!" Hana shows Jaessy to Wonpil. It looks so obvious that Wonpil hold his laughter. And it looks so obvious that Mr. Park feel embarrassed. 

"So, how?"

"We'll think it later. You can go now"

While Hana is there, Mr. Park took the remote he have repaired and pointed it towards Hana. But, seeing Hana had fun with the cats, Mr. Park couldn't bear to test it and put the remote again. She looks so happy, and Mr. Park could feel how happy she is.

Hana never been this happy before. Before she took the cat, Hana always go out to find Wonpil, or enjoying the sunny day. Since she brought the cats with her, Hana rarely go out and often stays with the cats. She also looks happier because Hana has 'Jaessy', alternative version of Mr. Park. 

"Mr. Park, what's wrong?" Asked Hana when she heard Mr. Park sighed. 

"Nothing. Just feed your cat"

If bored, Mr. Park would laying on his long couch, looking the view through the windows or looking at the ceiling room. Sometimes, a new idea appeared on his mind even though it's unimportant, and/or flop. If there's no new idea, Mr. Park would fall asleep unconsciously.

"Mr. Park, look—" Hana looked Mr. Park sleeps well on the long couch. Sitting for hours to repair the remote certainly makes mind and body achy, and Mr. Park is on that condition. His small snore sounds quite obvious, and provoked Hana's curiosity. 

This is the first time Hana saw a person sleeping, and it was Mr. Park. Hana approached Mr. Park who is sleeping. He sleeps so well, and maybe only big shake and/or loud voice could wake him up. His face looks so peaceful like he had a great nap with a nice dream. 

"Mr. Park... Mr. Park..." Hana whispered his name on his ears. Her soft whisper maybe take Mr. Park further into his dreamland. 

Her ignorant index finger starts to touch Mr. Park's face. Starts from cheeks, forehead, nose, chin, and the last is his lips. Hana can't help herself when she touched Mr. Park's soft lips. So soft like a jelly. She touched it carefully hoping Mr. Park won't wake up. 

Looking at Mr. Park's separated lips, somehow, Hana wants to re-do the kiss he had done to Mr. Park before while Mr. Park is sleeping. Even though she didn't get nothing from that kiss, Hana wants to kiss Mr. Park again. 

Slowly, Hana brings her face closer to Mr. Park, hoping that he won't open his eyes. A little bit more again Hana lips would touched Mr. Park's lips, but Mr. Park open his eyes when he felt something on his face, and a warm breath blew on his nose non-stop. 

"Hm?" His sight blocked by Hana's face right in front of his face. So close. Mr. Park even could see Hana's eyes widen very obvious. Without hesitate, Mr. Park pushed Hana's body and sat on the couch. 

"What are you doing?" Asked Mr. Park with a shocked expression, heart racing and almost explode.

"I, I'm sorry Mr. Park i didn't mean to" Said Hana.

"I'm asking your answer, not asking apologize" He surpressed his tone to shows Hana that he is mad. 

Like a child who don't want to admit her fault, Hana didn't gives answer and looking somewhere to avoid Mr. Park's gaze. Rather than see her innocent gaze again, Mr. Park give up and hold his anger. 

"Listen. Kiss don't have to be on lips, but you can kiss the foreheard, cheeks—" Hana kissed Mr. Park's cheeks without hesitation. No words or respond from Mr. Park, only laugh a little. 

05.00 PM. The bell has ringing and work hour is end. 

"Oh, time to go now" Mr. Park gets up and packed his things. 

"Mr. Park, where are you going?" Hana looks quite confused with what Mr. Park did. 

"I'm going to home. Oh, i've repaired your remote. I want to test it now" Mr. Park pointed the remote towards Hana. 

"Mr. Park..." his fingers stopped moving when he heard Hana's voice. "Why do you always turn me to my sleep mode every 5 PM? And when i open my eyes, the clock always shows 8 AM"

Hana got Mr. Park speechless with her question. She shows her sad face, and it looks more painful than her innocent gaze. A new weakness for Mr. Park. 

As a human-made, Hana was arranged by Mr. Park as a submissive robot. She might be submissive to Mr. Park, but that makes she couldn't speak up her thought. 

Again, Mr. Park put her remote and think the solution. A crazy idea appeared on Mr. Park's mind, and he doubt with his own solution because it has a high risk. But, just for once, Mr. Park wants to break his mindset.

"Fill your cat's food, then follow me"

"To?"

..

..

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to my house"

This is the first time Hana being in another place than in Mr. Park's room. Hana always kept at Mr. Park's room in sleep mode. Not only secure, Mr. Park's room is the easiest to reach. 

His house is too big to be lived by 1 person. Maybe it fits 3-4 person. The furniture quite big, and the room quite big. Not only in his room, there's also the same long couch in his house. His taste. 

Mr. Park go out from his room with clothes changed with unusual style, and very different with himself when he's in the lab. If Hana usually sees Mr. Park with long white coat, now what she saw is Mr. Park in plain t-shirt and short pants. Her eyes automatically scanning Mr. Park from up to down. 

"Why?"

"You look so different, Mr. Park"

"Oh, by the way, don't call me 'Mr. Park' when we are outside the office. Jae is enough" 

Mr. Park routines when he arrives at his house, stays at his bedroom until he fall asleep unconsciously. Just because there's Hana, so he have to stay at the living room. 

Seeing Mr. Park focused on his cellphone, Hana try to get his attention. "Are you not hungry?"

"No. I rarely order food when i arrive at home" 

His cellphone distract Mr. Park's attention. Whatever he saw on his cellphone, Mr. Park couldn't stop smiling and laughing. She stood there like a decoration. 

Every time she get ignored by Mr. Park, she would do something to spend her time, because Hana hates being a jobless.

Mr. Park's room is not closed tightly. While Mr. Park focused on his cellphone, Hana walked slowly to his room. 

What a terrible sight. Litters everywhere on the floor. Desk full of a stack of books, and a messy mattress. It's not a bed room anymore. More like, a messy garage. It looks so uncomfortable in Hana's eyes and awaken her cleaning up soul.

"Let's do this" Said Hana ready to clean up Mr. Park's room.

Starts from the mattress, swipe the dust, and the last is the worst, Mr. Park's desk. There's too many papers and books, even those things covered the surface.

When she lifted up the last book, She saw an old photos on Mr. Park's desk. It's Mr. Park's family photo. The photo was taken with an analog camera. Looks vintage and the color is filtered. The date on the photo shows when Mr. Park was 8 years old. 

He looks so happy. A wide smile while his parents hugging him. Compared with adult-Mr. Park, Hana never seen Mr. Park this happy. He never this happy. Hana even never see Mr. Park wide smile. Like, something bad happened and lost his happiness.

"What is that?" Hana reflex hid the photo on his back. "What is that? Give me that"

"Nothing" Mr. Park pulled Hana's hand and found his old family photo. No expression shows on his face. His stare is empty, like his past is worst, and that appeared again on his mind. 

"This photo... I thought this photo is gone" 

"What?"

"Nevermind. Oh, thanks for cleaning my room"

Thank you. A simple words that could makes anyone happy, even Hana who is robot happy. Hana felt so happy when Mr. Park thanked her. 

10 PM, Mr. Park crawled on his bed and get ready to sleep. He have worked full day and his body need to rest. But that night would be a long night with Hana. 

"Come here" Mr. Park patted his side, giving a sign to Hana to laying on his side. With a pleasure Hana walked towards Mr. Park.

"Stop" Mr. Park get up and gave Hana his t-shirt and short pants. "Change your clothes first"

Their shirt size is totally different. Mr. Park's t-shirt is too big on Hana's body. Its fluttered on Hana's body and covered Hana's thights. "Uhm... Do you have smaller size?"

"No. Just wear it"

"That photo..." Hana crawled to Mr. Park's side. "May i know, who are they?"

"It's my family. It's been a long time i haven't seen that photo. Maybe, that's the last photo i have"

"Others?"

"I've throw them. I don't want to remember my childhood. If i remember that again, maybe i won't move on and would trapped in the past. So, i have to motivate myself, without nobody on my side" a sound of sobs came from Mr. Park. Even though Mr. Park hid his face, Hana knew it was him because Hana has a strong sense.

"Jae..." Hana hug Mr. Park to calm down him. "You have me, Wonpil, the team, staff, and everyone around you. So do me. I've assumed they are my family. But you're different because i love you"

"Haha" The sobs turns out into laughter. Hana's sentence succeeded entertain Mr. Park. 

Mr.Park don't want to take Hana's word seriously. He knows what she said. He understand what she said. But he don't want to assume it as 'love'. It's just an affection and caring between the creator and creation. In addition, Hana is like a child who still needs to learn. It makes Mr. Park assume that Hana is his little sister. 

"Good night"

..

..

Morning has come. The clock shows 7 AM. Mr. Park opened his eyes, and saw Hana is still on his side, hugging his left hand. 

One thing weird from Hana. Hana didn't move or changing position. She still on the same position still last night. Meanwhile he didn't change Hana into sleep mode. 

"Hana? Good morning" No answer.

"Hana? It's morning" Hana's body is cold. Mr. Park put his finger below her nose, no warm breath came out from her nose. 

"Hey, don't prank me!" Mr. Park shook her body. Still no respond. 

Mr. Park panic and afraid. He have tried every thing to wake her, but still no result. His hands trembling and sweat pouring from his head. 

_"Wonpil! Wonpil!"_ Mr. Park called Wonpil.

_"What happen...? Today is saturday. Enjoy your day-off"_

_"Hana is dead!!"_


	6. 6

"Why did you bring her!?" Wonpil scolded Mr. Park as he arrived at his home. "If you need somebody, i can help you find a girl, a real girl. With robot... Are you crazy?"

"Tsk. Then, how?"

"Maybe she run out of battery? Have you check?"

"Hmm... Not yet"

Wonpil pressed the hidden button in Hana's nape. Hana's mole under her eyes shows red color. A sign that Hana is run out of battery and have to charge immediately.

"Look"

"Oh my..."

"Where's the charger?"

"In my room at the office..."

Wonpil is enough with Mr. Park's clumsiness. As his assistant, Wonpil always gives Mr. Park advice and feedback. But, if Mr. Park did something or being clumsy, Wonpil would scold Mr. Park without doubt.

"How?" Mr. Park starts to panic.

"Now is day-off. If you're lucky, the security would let you in. It depends who is the security"

"Shit"

"Well, i'm going now. Bye" Wonpil left Mr. Park and don't want to hear his words again. 

"Please don't!"

Mr. Park looked Hana whom laying on his bed. Even though she only run out of battery, but the feeling is like he would lost her forever. Sad, panic, worry. Those are what Mr. Park feel now. Nothing he could do instead of wait until monday.

Her body already cold and rigid like corpse. No matter how hard to wake her, she would laying like that if she didn't recharge immediately.

One mistake in this robot, not using solar energy and have to re-charge it minimal once a year. The worst part is this robot would full after 6 hours of re-charge. If only there were more budget, this robot might be better. 

Mr. Park laying beside her and caressing her hair. "Please, wake up"

'Is this what she look everytime i sleep?' That's what Mr. Park thought. He often feel something on her face when he is sleeping. Hand touch, warm breath, and sounds of humming.

Mr. Park tried do the same thing like Hana did to his face, touching her face. Starts from her forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, and the last is lips like Hana did. She always touch Mr. Park's lips at the end. 

That's the only thing Mr. Park could do. He is bored because he don't have someone to talk with. Mr. Park never felt this lonely before. More like, he feels empty. 

Mr. Park looked at the clock on the wall. It's even haven't 12 PM yet. It would be the longest saturday Mr. Park ever had. 

Nothing he can do except goes to the office. Don't care with what would happen, Mr. Park keep goes to the office with his car. 

..

..

Day-off. The office was really quite. Like an abandoned building but it's still good and the facilities still working.

Mr. Park have to work extra since there's no wheel chair to carry Hana to 3rd floor. 

Mr. Park plugged the USB cable to USB port on the walls and plugged it on Hana's USB port under his nape. Mr. Park had to lifted down her shirt since its place hidden. 

Everything is done. Now, Mr. Park could relax on his room while waiting for Hana's batteries until full. 

A few hours has passed. Bored. That's what Mr. Park feel. Really bored. Nothing to entertain himself. Playing with his cellphone not always entertaining. Beside those activity, Mr. Park walked randomly in his room, sleep at his long couch, enjoying the view from 3rd floor, and sometimes looking at Hana to checked her 'mole'.

Mr. Park heard Jaessy is meow-ing calling him. He just realized its plate is empty. Hana often fill the plate even though the plate haven't empty yet. She also often clean and change its sand. Overall, Jaessy is Hana's pet and responsibility.

Alas, Mr. Park is allergic to cat, and looking at Hana's condition, Mr. Park couldn't bear to ignore Jaessy. Moreover, Jaessy had a child. But, just for a day, Jaessy is Mr. Park's responsibility.

"What a stupid idea to let her pet a cat, and now let her follows me. Why i always clumsy?"

Mr. Park tried to feed it, clean and change the sand. Not forget to use double layer of mask and a glove to protect himself. 

The sky is getting dark. The sky slowly turns out to be orange, while Hana's mole is still on red color or haven't full yet. 

Mr. Park's cellphone is ringing. A message notification, and it was Wonpil.

**Wonpil**

_Where are you_?

_In my room with Hana. I can't wait until monday_

_Hmm... Okay_

_I'm hungry :(_

_Eat_

_I mean i'm asking you to buy me some food_

_Oh, haha. I'm sorry i can't_

After a few hours of waiting, Hana's mole change its color to blue. That means her battery is full. 

Mr. Park unplugged the USB and pressed a hidden button on Hana's nape. Hana is not turns on immediately. Mr. Park have to wait a moment until Hana is finish loading. 

3 minutes has passed, but Hana still off. It's never take a too long time to wait for this robot to turns on. Mr. Park can't help himself to pressed Hana's nape again, but it would be so fatal if he do that. 

"Please... Don't make me worry" 5 minutes has passed. Mr. Park is getting panic. His heart beating fast. Feels like it would explode. The air cooler also couldn't prevent his cold sweat poured from his head. 

"I've spent my half time of my life just for you. If something wrong with you, it's my responsibility. Not only my name, but the company, team, and you would have bad reputation"

Mr. Park hugged Hana. Hoping that his hug has a miracle. His tears fallen on to Hana's shoulder and makes it wet. 

"Mr. Park!!" Mr. Park's hug apparently has a miracle. Hana finally wake up and hug tight Mr. Park. "I'm sorry, Mr. Park. I often feel that you ignore me. I just want to test you. What would you do if something bad happens to me"

"Don't do that again! You know how panic i'm? It would be so dangerous if something bad happens to you!"

"So, would you sad if something bad happens to me?"

"Not only me, but everyone!"

"Once again, i'm sorry, Mr. Park" Hana laughed everytime she heard Mr. Park's trembling voice. It's so rare for her, and sounds weird. 

"I don't know if you're a naughty girl" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's too much monologue ^^;


	7. 7

"Hana"

"Yes, Mr. Park?"

"Come here" Mr. Park put a little black thing under Hana's lips. It's a GPS looks like a mole.

"What's this?"

"It's GPS, so we can find you easily"

"Oh..." Hana looked at her face through Mr. Park's camera. "How do i look?" Prof. Park gives a thumb as an answer, but Hana didn't look satisfying.

"So, can i go out?"

"Yeah. You have to be here 1 hour again"

"Okay"

The first place she visits is a park near the office building. Hana loves to go there. Beside it's not too far, many people always go to the park just to going outside or bring their pet outside.

This time, Hana goes alone. She usually goes with Wonpil. Because Mr. Park has sticked the GPS on Hana, so he let Hana goes alone. 

Even though sometimes she goes alone, but she never feel this bored before. Really bored. It's even haven't 10 minutes since leaving the building. Hana think what should she do while looking around her, but nothing looks interesting in her eyes. 

A white cat walked towards Hana. As a cat lovers, of course she would fall in love at the first sight on cat. Hana can't help herself when the cat act so friendly to her. Just like other cat lovers, she can't help herself to caress the cat and played with it. Don't know if it bored or what, the cat suddenly ran and left her. Since Hana haven't satisfied enough with the cat, she chased the cat, but didn't make it.

The sky starts changing its colors. Hana almost forgot with what Mr. Park said about the duration, so she decided to come back to not make Mr. Park worries. The further she walks, she got confused with everything around her. Everything looks so strange in her eyes. She realized that she went too far from the office building. She couldn't find which one is the building because there's so many tall building surrounding Mr. Park's office building.

Hana tried to find a shortcut, but it didn't work. She always come back to the same place and she even go further from where she being before. 

"Hello" A strange man greeted Hana and smiled to her. "Are you lost?"

"Maybe..."

"Where are you come from?"

"There" Hana pointed at the tall buildings.

"Let me take you there"

"Is it okay?"

"Don't worry"

**_MR. PARK'S ROOM_ **

It's been 2 hours since Hana left Mr. Park. From the radar, she located quite far from the building. Moreover, the work hour is almost over. Of course this makes Mr. Park worried and can't help himself to go and find Hana as soon as possible. 

"Mr. Park?" Someone knocked the door from outside the room.

"Wonpil? What's the matter?"

"Where's Hana? I haven't seen him today"

"I let her go outside alone. I want to test the GPS, but she haven't come back already"

"Park Jaehyung..." Mr. Park knows Wonpil is mad. Everytime Wonpil mention his full name, that means Wonpil is mad, and that's what Mr. Park afraid of. 

"Alright alright i'll go find him. Just do your task"

Mr. Park go alone. He don't want to involve everyone because this is his clumsiness. It's getting hard to call ger since Hana don't have a cellphone.

_**BACK TO THE PARK** _

That man take Hana to the office building. Hana looked at the man, and she feels like she have met him before, because he looks familiar in her eyes.

"I think this is not out first meet?" Said Hana to that man.

"Hm?"

"Are you the man who accidently hit me at the supermarket?"

"You still remember that moment, huh?"

"Your face looks familiar for me"

Way back always feels so fast. Hana and that man arrived in front of the office's building.

"Thank you so much"

"It's okay. May i know, what's your name?" 

"Hana. You?"

"You—"

"HANA!" When Hana wants to reached the man's hand, Mr. Park came and ran toward them.

"Oh, i have to hurry. Bye!" That man ran away as soon as Mr. Park came to Hana.

"Where have you been? I tracked your position, and you are so far away from the building!"

"I lost. Don't worry. Someone take me here"

"Where is it?"

"There—" Hana pointed at the man that wore a red jacket. He walked so fast, like trying to run away. Mr. Park tried to focus on that man. He looks familiar for Mr. Park. His body posture and the way he walks not strange in Mr. Park's eyes. Because he already walks so far, Mr. Park couldn't focus on his face.

"Next time, you have to be careful"

**_.._ **

**_.._ **

What a nice first day at autumn. The temperature is getting cold and makes people have to wear long clothes to protect their body from cold temperature. Hana looks so excited and wants to go outside the room.

"Mr. Park, i wanna go outside. I'll be back"

"1 hour again you have to be here or i'll find you"

"Okay!"

The autumn typical color starts to decorated the town. The trees starts to shed its leaves. The fallen leaves decorated the road with orange-red-brown color. The sound of stepped leaves got Hana walked further because it's sounds so satisfying for her. She was too excited and accidentally hit a man in front of her.

"Sorry"

That man flipped his body. He looks familiar for Hana, and that man was the man that haven't told his name before. "You are Hana, right?"

"Oh, you are who takes me a few days ago"

"Yes. I forgot to tell my name. Younghyun" Younghyun reached out his hand. 

"Younghyun... huh? Nice to meet you" Hana reached out Younghyun's hand too. 

**_2 Hours Later, In Mr. Park's Room_ **

Mr. Park walked back-and-forth while waiting for Hana, but she didn't come back yet. From the radar, she is at the park near the office. Mr. Park couldn't calm down and starts to worried about Hana. His hair even messy because Mr. Park scratched it.

"Uh, Mr. Park?" Someone knocked on Mr. Park's door

"Yes?" Mr. Park opened the door.

"I saw GBT-01 at the park. She is talking with someone. Why did you let her go out?"

"I just want to test the GPS. Alright, i'll find him. It's getting late and work hour is almost over"

Without taking too much time to think, Mr. Park go and find her. And again, Mr. Park met Hana in front of the office gate. Mr. Park could relief seeing Hana is fine. 

"Mr. Park? Do you want to find me?"

"Everytime i let you go outside, You always come back late?"

"I had fun with my friend"

"Who is your friend? What are you talking with it? Where is it?"

"He is back"

"Hana, please. Obey my words. I'm afraid if something bad happens to you. Promise me, this is the last time you do this"

"Alright..."

..

..

"Mr. Park. I wanna go outside with Wonpil"

"Which Wonpil? He didn't come. He is sick. Stay here"

"But—"

"Stay"

An expression of annoyed looks very obvious on Hana's face. Hana pouted her mouth and furrowed her eyebrows. She is cranky with Mr. Park. Looking at him very busy with his paper, Hana chose to play with her cats.

From the mind, Hana has a very high level of intelligence and has mind set like adult people. But, from his act and character, Hana is like a child. 

Hana sometimes steal glance at Mr. Park with cranky expression like a child. But Mr. Park didn't respond and keep focus on the paper.

"Mr. Park, are you so busy?"

"Yes. I'm so busy"

"I'm bored. Can i go outside?"

"No" Mr. Park always answered Hana without looking at her face, and it makes Hana get more upset. 

"But, i'm bored. Wonpil didn't come, and you are busy. I don't have a friend to talk with"

"Is it so hard to obey my words?" Mr. Park stopped his hand from writing. 

"Mr. Park. I always obey your words. But you always busy and often ignore me"

"Yes. This is for you"

"But—"

"Stop talking!" Mr. Park hit hard the table and released a very loud voice. It makes Hana jump because she was surprised and almost laying on the floor. 

For the first time, Mr. Park scold Hana. A thing he never do to her. He even never think about scolding Hana. But, Mr. Park already mad, and that mad forced him to scold Hana. 

The situation is getting tense. Both of them couldn't say a word. 

Looking at Hana, Mr. Park shook his head like something has possess him.

"I was created to help human, to be friend with human, and to socialize with human. But, when i do interact with human, you like not allowed me to do that"

"Because you often bothers everyone"

"Then, why did you created me? I'd rather be junk, or you shouldn't have a though to create me!"

Madness possessed Mr. Park again. Mr. Park tried to hold his madness. He palmed his hand tightly and breath so heavy. 

"I, if you say something unnecessary again, i'll put your cat somewhere far away"

"Why did you bring Jaessy? She didn't do anything! I can't take it anymore!" 

"Hana!"


	8. 8

Hana ran away from Mr. Park as fast as she could. Mr. Park tried to chase her, but he failed. Hana got into the lift, but Mr. Park was prevented by a staff who wants to ask him.

Hana is tired with Mr. Park's selfishness. She sometimes feel annoyed with Mr. Park if he being selfish, but she couldn't mad. But for now she can't take it anymore.

Hana ran away to the edge of the park, which is placed far away from the office building. Hana don't know what should she do now. She don't want to back to the building. She needs more time to be without Mr. Park, and wants to be alone for a little bit longer.

This was the first time they had a fight. There's a guilt after had a fight with Mr. Park, but she couldn't hold her madness again. Hana is tired with Mr. Park's selfishness. She sometimes feel annoyed with Mr. Park if he being selfish, but she couldn't mad. But for now she can't take it anymore. Her inner self like forced her to speak what's on her mind. Hana needs more time to be angry with Mr. Park. Even though she regret, but there's a relief. 

Hana sat down on the bench under the tree, looking a people passed her. 

"Hey" Younghyun suddenly came and sat beside Hana. 

"What are you doing?"

"Running"

In this situation, human must be crying until they can't breath. Alas, Hana is a robot which is can't crying. To show her sadness, she will keep silence and makes a sad expression like an angry people. 

"Wanna have some?" Younghyun offered Hana her drink to melt the situation. 

"No?" Hana shook her head to reject Younghyun's offer.

"What happen to you?"

"I had a fight with my 'creator'"

"Creator? Your parents?"

"No. I am a robot"

Younghyun didn't gives any respond. Just a slow nod. Really different with Hana's expectation that he may be so surprised, or thinking that Hana is lying. 

"What's the matter?"

"I'm tired with his selfishness! I always obey his words, but when i don't do it, he will be so mad at me"

"Sometimes you have to be brave to against him. If you don't like it, say it. Don't hold it. Do the same thing when you love someone. Okay?"

Hana nodded her head and smiled. "Okay. I'll try it later"

  
_**MEANWHILE** _

  
Mr. Park couldn't find her. He had been searching for her, but didn't find her. Everytime he shout her name, everyone will look at him. 

Mr. Park is bored being worried to Hana and have to find her if something happens to her. If he can, he wants to yells. But it only makes everyone think he is crazy. 

  
**_BACK TO HANA AND YOUNGHYUN_ **

"Talking about robot, i want to have a robot"

"Hm?"

"I think it's fun. A human-like robot, smart and reliable. Moreover, if that robot is pretty like you"

"Thank you"

"HANAAAA!!!" Hana and Younghyun heard Mr. Park's yells.

"He come. If you bored, come here. I always visit this park just to do jogging. Don't forget to make up with him, okay? Bye!" Younghyun left Hana as soon as Mr. Park came to her. 

"Find you!" Mr. Park looks so tired after running to searching for Hana. He tried to controlled his breath and heart beat. "I really really sorry for what i've done to you. Please, forgive me"

"You don't have to be sorry. This is my fault too because i against you"

"I know you're mad. Very mad. But please, don't be mad for a long time"

Hana looked at other directions to avoid Mr. Park's gaze. Mr. Park hold her and pulled Hana's face to make her looking into his eyes. "Look. Your body are hot. It's very dangerous. Your body will over heat. I'll try my best to be not selfish again"

"How can i believe you? Is there any guarantee?"

"I... Will do whatever you want"

"Really?"

"Please forgive me first"

"Okay"

"Let's go back"

  
Mr. Park and Hana finally make up. Along the way back, Mr. Park hold Hana's hand, but Hana hold Mr. Park's hand too tight and almost makes Mr. Park's hand broke. "If you hold me like that, you will broke my hand"

"I'm sorry"

  
Looking at a couple walking got Hana an idea. 

  
"How about this?" Hana wrapped her hand on Mr. Park's arm. 

  
Mr. Park chuckled with what Hana did to him. And a wide smile appeared on Hana's face. The situation is back to normal like they never had a fight before. 

..

..

It was a heavy rain that day. A strong wind, followed with a thunder with a flash. A storm was occurred at the city. 

Mr. Park hates storm. His fear with thunder makes he really hates storm. Every time a thunder strikes the earth, he will covered his ears with his hands to prevent the loud sounds get into his ear. He couldn't focus on his task because he covered his ears very often. Hana looks so chill with her cat without caring about the bad weather. 

"Hey, don't sit there. There's an electric port" A sec later, a white flash appeared and followed with a loud thunder voice. Mr. Park covered his ears immediately.

"Mr. Park are you okay?" Hana came towards Mr. Park. 

"I'm okay. Sit there until the rain stop" Mr. Park pointed at the long couch with his chin. 

  
Mr. Park's hand trembling. Cold sweat poured from his head. He looks so afraid. Maybe thunder is his biggest fear. 

  
"Your hands are cold. Why are you sweating? It's cold"

"I, i'm getting cold"

  
A sec later, a thunder striking again. Mr. Park covered his ears, but he didn't realized he used Hana's hand to covers his ears since Hana is holding his hands. 

  
"You must be so scared"

"I, i'm afraid of thunder. When i was little, my mom will calm me down if a thunder strike. But, no one will calm me down after i loss her"

Hana could feel Mr. Park's hands are getting colder and trembling. Without take a long time, Hana hugged Mr. Park. "I heard hug can calm down someone. I hope this can calm you down"

  
Mr. Park's hand slowly stop trembling. His body getting relax, sweat stop pouring from his head. 

  
"My mom always do this to me, and it's been a long time since her last hug me to me. Even though its feel different, but thanks"

"Don't worry. The rain will stop"

  
Not long after that, the rain stopped. The wind is getting normal and the thunder stop striking. Thanks to Hana's hug. Mr. Park feels so much better and not afraid again. 

The rain also stopped right after the work hour is over. 

  
"Do you want to go with me?"

"To?"

"Just follow me"

  
Mr. Park rode his car to a cafe somewhere not far away from his house. 

  
"Do you like coffee?"

"I've said to you. Don't call me like that if we are outside the office"

"But i like calling you like this. Why?"

"Once i heard someone someone said i'm your _sugar daddy_ because you call me 'Mr. Park'"

" _Sugar daddy_?"

"Yes"

"What is that?" Hana tilted her head. She never heard that words before. 

"Never mind"

"If you were my _sugar daddy_ , then i'm a _sugar_? So you're my _daddy_?"

  
Hana's innocent words got people beside their table chuckling. Mr. Park covered his face to hid his embarrassed face. Meanwhile Hana still waiting for the answer with her typical innocent gaze. 

**_A cup of americano later_ **

  
"Btw, why did you suddenly take me with you? When will you take me back? 

"Tonight you will be on my house. Tomorrow is day-off. Just say this is how i thank you"

"It's okay. I do it because i want. If you want, i will hug you every day"

"No, that's not what i mean. We better go now. I'm tired and need to rest my body"

As they arrived at Mr. Park's house, Mr. Park got into his room to change his clothes. While Hana slowly walked behind her makes the gap between them was quite wide. Hana walked with hand touching the wall, and accidentally pushed Mr. Park's door. Right behind the door, there's Mr. Park, stood there like a statue. 

"Why... are you looking at me like that?" Mr. Park pulled Hana's hand, took off her blazer and thrown her to his bed. "Mr. Park what happen to you?"

"I..."

"Yes?"

Mr. Park couldn't complete his sentence. Like, that sentence stuck in Mr. Park's throat. Hana still laying there and waiting for his answer. "I...'m tired"

"So you have to go sleep now" Mr. Park walked to her side and laying beside Hana.

"I'm afraid. Seems like there's a storm tonight" Mr. Park scratched her back hair. That's how his body shows that he is lying.

"You don't have to lie. I know what your mean" 

Mr. Park chuckled when Hana knew what the meaning behind his words. Hana with pleasure hug Mr. park. 

"I wish i were a real human, so i can live like a real human. Not live imitating human. I want to feel what only real human can feel it" Mr. Park could feel Hana's hug is getting tighten.

"Why?"

"I think it's fun to have a family. Live with beloved people. I want to live with you, because i love you" Hana shows her typical sad face, which is that is one of Mr. Park's weakness from her. There's a high confidence in Hana's sentence. She know what she said. She understand what she said. Mr. Park even could feel the high confidence on her words.

"I, if you were a real human, what do you want from me if you can live with me?"

"I want to have a family. With a children, be with you until we die. Oh, i want a twin son"

"Who taught you that?"

"My friend"

"Your friend has dirty mind"

"But Mr. Park, I'm not lying when i say i love you"

"I think your 'love' is just a thank to me, because i'm your creator"

"I don't care you want to assume that as what"

Hana's word makes Mr. Park's heart beating fast. Even Mr. Park could feel his heart beating so fast and heard the sound of beating. Really fast, like it almost explode. "I feel something is beating here" Hana placed her hand on Mr. Park's chest. "It's very fast, like it will explode"

"I'm gonna sleep" Mr. Park closed his eyes.

"Okay. Me too. Good night" Hana followed Mr. Park by activating her sleep mode.

It was a fun day for Mr. Park. But, today he feels something different. Even though Hana always treat him like this, she even always says the same thing many times. But for tonight, he responded her words differenty. 

After Hana hugged him, Mr. Park feels something different on her. Her hug recalled Mr. Park's memory about her mother, because he really loves his mother. That's why Mr. Park looked Hana different tonight. 

Around 10 secs later, after make sure she is totally off, Mr. Park opened his eyes. His hand caress her hair softly and rub her cheeks. "I hope you were a human too. Please, don't make me feel the same thing like you do to me" 


	9. 9

"Mr. Park"

"Come in"

Mina, Mr. Park's subordinate who works as Mr. Park's secretary entered the room. 

"I got a message from boss, he asked you to replace him to come to the event next week"

"Then, how about Hana?"

"I and Wonpil will take care of her"

"Alright i'll go"

For the next 3 days, Hana will be Mina and Wonpil's responsibility. 

"Hello. Let me introduce my self. I'm Ami, and i will replace Mr. Park's to accompany you while he is gone"

"Oh, Hi"

It's just the first day, but the boredom she feels like it's been a week since Mr. Park left her. She have never been with other people except Mr. Park, Younghyun, and Wonpil. 

Before Mr. Park left her, Hana was given 2 options. Follow Mina or Wonpil, but Wonpil rejected her. So Hana will be with Mina for the next 3 days. 

"Hi. What are you doing?" Said Hana as their first conversation. 

"Doing my job" Mina answered her without looking at her. Seems not important, but it enough to makes Hana sad. As a friendly robot, she just wants to be close with human. But if the human seems don't want to be her friends, she would be very sad and thinks, 'nobody wants to be a robot's friend'.

Compared to Mr. Park, Mina looks busier than him. Mina has her own world with the paper and computer in front of her. She even didn't realize Hana was there and waiting for her. Hana tried her best to gain Mina's attention but failed. Every time Hana talks to her, Mina replies to her briefly. Mina couldn't take off her eyes from the paper and computer. Hana thought Mina is a boring person. She tried to search for Wonpil, but he also busy. There's no other option than wait for her until the work hour is done.

"Isn't the work hour over?" Said Hana as a reminder.

"My work is almost done. Please wait for a while, okay?"

There's nothing she can do instead of waiting for the work hour is done. It was raining outside. Very impossible to go outside and Younghyun definitely was not there.

The bell ringing, everyone packed their things and starts to left the building. Mina -finally- packed her things and they -finally- go home.

Unlike Mr. Park who always uses his car to the office, Mina prefers to use a taxi as transportation.

Mina lived in a house smaller than Mr. Park, but it much tidier than Mr. Park. Hana, who always curious about a new thing starts exploring her living room. 

"I think you always use the same outfit. Do you have any other outfit?" Asked Mina to Hana.

"No... He said these outfits are from thrift shop"

"Then, you are with the right person. Follow me, i have many outfits to you" Mina took her some outfit from her wardrobe that she didn't use it again. "Try this"

Since those outfits for women, they look different from each other. Every outfit has a different model and color, and those outfits would be unmatched if it combined with a wrong model and/or the wrong color. Hana who didn't understand fashion looked the outfit, scratched her head because she confused with those outfits. "Can you help me?"

"I bet Mr. Park never told you this" Hana chuckled and embarrassed because Ami's guess is true.

Like a pro, Mina doesn't need a long time and picked the outfits randomly for choosing Hana what should she wear. "Try this" With Hana's ideal body, every outfit look so good and perfectly match in Hana's body. 

"It looks so good! You can have them all" Mina clapped her hands as a praised to Hana's model-like body.

"Thank you so much" 

Hana noticed a stack of strange things on the dressing table at Mina's back. With her high curiosity, Hana asked those things to Mina like a kid look strange things on their eyes.

"What is this?" Asked Hana while touched the things one by one.

"It's makeup. The one you hold is a foundation. It's to cover your face"

"How will you see the world if you use foundation?"

Again, Hana's innocent and silly logic got other people chuckled. "It won't cover your eyes. Let me tell you" 

Mina taught her so many new things that Mr. Park never taught to her. Since Mina is her first girl-friend, It doesn't take a long time for them to be close friends. It's just the first day, but they both looks like a sibling to each other. 

"Do you want to try it?"

"Hm?"

Mina tried to apply the makeup on Hana's face. Since it's her first time wearing makeup, she feels a little bit uncomfortable every time Mina used the brush on her face. With the last touch, a lipstick, everything is done. "Okay, done!" 

Hana looked at herself on the mirror on the wall. "I look so different"

"That's how makeup work"

Mina is not like what Hana thought her. She is not boring and she is funny. Hana looks so excited and finds out that the ' _girl's world'_ is very interesting. 

The clock shows 10 PM. They two had a fun time and almost forget about the time. If only Mina didn't yawn, they might be doing something until late at night. "I'm sleepy"

"Let's sleep" Hana crawled to Mina's side.

They looked at the ceiling room. Thinking about what topic should they discuss before sleep. 

"Do you know about love?"

"Of course i do. I have emotions too, and i love Mr. Park"

"What?" Mina looked at Hana with a shock expression.

"But, he sometimes looks irritated"

"I think it's not a 'love'. It's just how you express your thanks to Mr. Park"

"Oh yeah?"

Mina said the same thing as Mr. Park had said to her that night. Now, she is confused with herself and her own feelings. Is that love? or just how Hana expresses her thanks between the creator and the creation? She recalled the memories she had with Mr. Park since she kissed him, and Mr. Park looks didn't comfortable. Every time Hana did something or something happens to her, she always met Mr. Park with an annoyed expression. Hana realized that it only wastes her time loving a person who didn't do the same thing as she does.

"There are so many men around you whom much better than Mr. Park" 

Younghyun face popped up on Hana's mind. For now, the only man whom close to Hana are Mr. Park and Younghyun. 

That day, Mina taught her so much things. She finds out that the _girl's world_ is so interesting and makes her wants to learn it further. Moreover, Mina's mature personality and lifestyle show that she is a very smart and beautiful lady. Her words are so meaningful. It's very different from Hana's personality like a 5 years old kid. 

"Mina..."

"Yes?"

"Tell me how to be mature"

..

..

Hana totally changed just in 3 days. Her childish personality slowly changed into an adult personality, like a girl had puberty. That means she is a teenager now. If usually human had his first puberty around 11 years old, Hana had her first puberty on her 3 months old.

Everything is changed because of Mina. Very different when Mr. Park takes care of her. Mr. Park didn't understand anything about ' _girl's thing_ '. Since they are different in gender, Mr. Park never taught her _girl's things_ like that. That's why Hana's appearance just to makes nobody notice her as a robot. 

Mr. Park already back and went to the office, as always. It's not like him because that morning was different. He went to the office earlier. It's not like him because he usually goes a little bit late than usual. 

"HA—" Mr. Park arrived at his room. What he view was an empty room with a paper everywhere. What makes it worst is Hana wasn't there. Like usually. If something happens to Hana, he would be so panicked. 

"Mr. Park?" Mr. Park heard Hana's voice on his back, and she was there. 

"Oh, you finally come"

"Good morning" Hana greeted Mr. Park with her big smile. 

There's something different from her, and Mr. Park realized it. "Do you wear makeup?"

"Yes. Mina did this to me"

"Oh..." Mr. Park nodded his head and eyes looked her from head to toe. All of them are strange for Mr. Park because it's the first time Mr. Park saw those things. Somehow, it got Mr. Park's heart beating fast.

Hana came to the office with a new appearance. Just in 3 days, he had a very, extremely change. 

"So... You don't like it?"

"No, no. You look... so beautiful"

"Thank you. I gotta go" Hana left Mr. Park alone in front of the door.

Her reaction is different from Mr. Park's expectations. Mr. Park's expectations were Hana would be very happy and makes Mr. Park embarrassed. But now it's different. She just left him there with thanks and a soft smile. But it still makes Mr. Park embarrassed. 

He kept looking at Hana until she entered the lift. If only no staff were waving his hand on Mr. Park's face, maybe he would stand there until the work hour is over. "Mr. Park? What happen to you? What are you looking at?" 

"No, nothing. Continue your work. 

**_BREAK TIME_ **

"Mr. Park? Mr. Park? JAE!!" Wonpil shouted to Mr. Park. Instead of eating the food, Mr. Park stirred the food with his spoon. 

"What?"

"Eat the food"

"I'm not hungry"

"What happened to you? Are you still tired?"

"Yeah one of them"

"Is there another reason?"

Mr. Park saw Hana and Mina came and sat on the seat placed quite far from their table. His eyes on them, paying attention to every move they did. Wonpil also flipped his body to see what Mr. Park see. 

They look so close. The way Hana being clingy to Mina is different when she being clingy to Mr. Park. More intense and closer. and it got Mr. Park annoyed. But, he couldn't and shouldn't mad at Mina. 

"Why didn't you bring her?"

"They must be very proud and would think i want to introduce my girlfriend to them. Why?"

"Nothing"

Break hour is over. Mr. Park came back to his room and continue his task. But he couldn't focus while he does his task. During work hours, Mr. Park often tracked Hana through the radar, and she is still in the same building. His eyes couldn't stop looking at where Hana usually stay and looks at him doing his job. 

Mr. Park exhaled a deep breath. His room feels so quiet and big without Hana. Before Hana was there, he never feels so lonely. Instead of feeling lonely, he feeling annoyed when he heard someone knocks his door. 

"Is this what she feels every time i ignore her?" Mr. Park could imagine what she would do and feels while waiting for him. So patient, never protest or asks him to do something with her.

He just realized how bad he treats Hana. Being selfish, overprotective, and often got irritated. He just wants to protect her, but maybe he chose the wrong path.

Ignoring someone who always there for you is the baddest things in the world. Karma is real, and maybe his karma would start soon.

Someone knocked on the door. Mr. Park hopes it is Hana. 

"Hi, Mr. Park" Mr. Park's wish granted. It was Hana stood there when he opened the door. 

Mr. Park pulled her hand and locked the door. "Where have you been?" 

"I was with Mina"

"Then, what are you doing here?"

"I just want to see you. Since i've seen you, i'm gonna back to Mina now" Mr. Park took his phone from his pocket and typed his phone very quickly. 

"She is busy. Stay here"

"Hm? Okay"

He lies to Hana. He just asked Mina to do some of his tasks. Although he feels guilty, at least Hana is with him now. 

It's the time where she usually asks to go outside to meet Younghyun. But now, she just sits there and doing her routine while Mr. Park is busy, looking at Mr. Park until he feels irritated.

"I miss you. Do you miss me?"

"Of course i do"

"It's so hard to contact you since i don't have a phone. I thought i would be so bored while you were gone. I'm very happy to know Mina"

"Hey" Mr. Park stopped his writing hand and sit on the same long couch with Hana. "What are you doing with her in 3 days?"

"She told me so much new things, and i found that it's interesting because you never told me what she taught me"

"But you're not Hana i know. You are like other people who claimed herself as Hana"

Mr. Park's words make Hana feels offended. He sounds like he underestimates and doesn't appreciate what she did to herself. After being doctrine by everyone around her, she encourages herself to be brave, to against Mr. Park.

"I do this because i want and for my self. Even though i'm a robot, i'm a girl, right? Just say that you dislike my new appearance"

"No, it's not like that. Listen. It's okay if you wanna change for others, but please don't change for me"

"Why?"

"Because i like you being yourself"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wash your hands and stay at home. While you are in home, read my fiction 👍


	10. 10

"Mr. Park do you like me?"

Mr. Park's words make a misunderstanding between them. Mr. Park couldn't say any words and sat there like a statue.Hana raised her eyebrows while looking at Mr. Park. "Y, yes. I do like you. Wonpil too. I like everyone"

Hana laughing after she heard Mr. Park's answer. "Maybe it's just how you say your affection to me as a creator, the same as you said a few weeks ago"

"What?"

"Every time i say 'i love you', you always said it's just how i express my thank to you"

"Oh... Hahaha. Finally, you understand it" Mr. Park walked back to his desk and continue his tasks. While he backing Hana, he released a fake laugh.

"Can i go outside?"

"Sure. Don't be late" Hana walked out and left Mr. Park alone.

Mr. Park didn't expect the change would change her mindset too. If she were human, she must be entering her teenage, or she is a teenager now. The period where everything is dangerous and must be careful. Once she chooses the wrong person to befriend, she will fall into the wrong hole. 

Mr. Park is afraid if Hana is totally changed. He will miss how pampered Hana to him until Hana makes him annoyed. But, since garobot project is done, he feels something different and it makes he could nostalgic the moment he has not felt since he lost his family. For him, Hana is like her annoying little sister which always gets him into trouble. But, if something happened to her, he will be the first person to worried her. And if she is not on his side, he will feel alone. 

"She has grown up. I must pay attention to her more" 

Everything is different since Hana hugged him that day. Recently, Hana's image is stuck on his mind and makes him couldn't focus. He regrets when he said what he had said to Hana before. 

There something weird, and it feels hurt. Like being ignored, but that was not a confession moment. Her reaction didn't show if she was happy, or at least she looks happy. That makes Mr. Park feels really embarrassed, because there was a misunderstanding, and now he couldn't focus. 

"Damn..."

Meanwhile, Hana walked to the park. What else if she didn't try to finding Younghyun? It's become her routine every afternoon, and she always meets Younghyun on the same spot. What they did only walk around the park or chit-chat.

The weather was cloudy. The sky was covered with dark grey-colored clouds, and it's very thick and contains rain. Hana's feeling said there would be raining, but cloudy doesn't mean it will rain. In addition, people still there walking around. 

She didn't find Younghyun. He was not on the spot where they always meet. She even has searched Younghyun until the edge of the park, but he was not there.

"Boo! Are you searching for me?" Younghyun surprised Hana from her back.

"Whoa! There you are"

"Are you searching for me?"

"Hmm... Not really"

The raindrops start falling to the ground. It also falls on Younghyun's cheeks. Since she was a robot, Younghyun was worried about Hana. Younghyun ran faster to reached the shelter before they are getting wet because of the rain. "It's dangerous for you. Let's find a place to shelter. Follow me"

Younghyun pulls Hana's hand and running towards a big building. "Where are we going?"

"Sheltering at someplace" 

They run away from the park towards a big building located not so far away. Apparently Younghyun took Hana to his place.

"Where are we?"

"My unit" Before he entered his unit, Younghyun put his coat on the hanger near the entrance door. 

"Why we have to shelter here?"

"Nothing. Don't you feel bored? You can sit there and watch a tv"

Hana waiting for Younghyun in his living room. His unit is very big. The living room itself is quite big and the furniture also quite big. Moreover the TV. Hana could see his reflection on the black screen in front of her. On the black screen, Hana could see Younghyun is walking and sit on her side. 

"What do you think?"

"'What do i think' what?"

"My home. What do you think?"

"It's... big" Hana looked around her, and she amazed at how big and fancy Younghyun's unit. "Do you live alone?"

"Yes"

"Where is your parents?"

"They are gone, and will never come back"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

A flash of big lightning strikes the earth and it sounds very big. Hana immediately worried and couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Park. "I have to go" 

"Where are you going? It's raining outside" Younghyun grabbed Hana's hand to prevent her go back to the office.

"I'm worried about my creator. Can you take me back?"

"Yeah, but let's wait until the rain stops, okay?"

After hearing the loud lighting, Mr. Park starts to scare. His face pale and trembling. His handwritten getting messy because of Mr. Park's hand couldn't hold the pen. What makes it worst is he was alone in the room. Mr. Park scared because he was alone. There will be no one who will calm him down. 

The non-stop rain like holding back Hana in Younghyun's unit. Slowly, Hana feels uncomfortable and worried to Mr. Park since the lightning strikes.

"You look very worried" Asked Younghyun while enjoying his glass of wine. 

"He is afraid of lightning" Hana's body was getting cold. That means she is sad or worries. 

To entertain and forget the time, Younghyun turned on the TV, but it has no effect on Hana. 

"Mr. Park..."

"Who is that?" Younghyun puts his glass of wine and looking Hana with a sharp gaze. 

"I usually call my creator with that name"

"Hey. Don't you curious about how does the food taste like?" 

"Of course. Is food can make people happy? People are happy every time they eat something. I really want to taste the food, but i don't have the sense of taste"

Younghyun's hand pulls Hana's head closer to his face and kissed her lips. Hana shock with what Younghyun did to her. Younghyun wrapped his arm on Hana's nape and makes Hana trembling. He kissed Hana quite long before he took off his lips from Hana's lips.

_**MEANWHILE...** _

"Mr. Park... Mr. Park..." Wonpil knocked Mr. Park's room, but no answer from the inside. "MR. PARK?. Hey, did you see Mr. Park?" Ask Wonpil when he saw one of their staff passed him.

"He is in his room. But i don't know about now"

Wonpil tried to call him, but no answer. It's Mr. Park's habit to mute his phone. Since he knows the pin, Wonpil gets into the room.

"Mr. Park?" In the room, he didn't saw anyone, but Wonpil feels there is someone there. So Wonpil tried to get into the room further and finally found Mr. Park was hiding under his desk.

"JAE!"

Under his desk, He looks scared. "Hana?"

"What happens?"

"I'm scared" His voice sounds trembling. 

"Where's Hana?"

"She goes outside..."

"WHY DID YOU LET HER GO!? Let's find her"

"Let's wait until the rain stops. I'm afraid... If only i didn't participate in that competition... Everything will not be like this. What if the same accident occurs to me?"

"Come on Jae. Forget that or you'll regret that in your whole life"

Every time a storm occurs, Mr. Park will always remember the pain he had when he was a little, which is makes his trauma of lightning even worst. The only thing he remembers was the front part of his parents' car was broken.

..

"Are you for sale?" Younghyun drank red wine too much, and his face starts to turn red.

"What?"

"Can i buy you?"

"F, for what?" Younghyun slowly stars drunk. Hana looks scared and uncomfortable. She tried to move further from him, but Younghyun follows her until Hana couldn't escape from him.

"So you'll be mine"

Again, Younghyun kissed Hana and pushed her body until he is on top. It's a little bit harder knowing how strong Hana's strength, but her position makes her unable to moves. 

Hana feels uncomfortable with the way Younghyun kissed her. He knows her lips is dry since there's no liquid in her mouth. So he licked her lips before to make him easily kissed her lips.

The bond between Hana and Mr. Park is quite strong. Mr. Park feels something bad happened to her. Compared to his scared of lightning, his worried about Hana is bigger. 

"Jae?"

"Something happened to Hana. We should find her"

Wonpil and Mr. Park go and tried to find Hana. With radar's help, they could track Hana's position based on the radar. The radar brought them to a big building located not far from the park. 

"Why does your radar brings us here? Are you sure that radar is accurate?"

"I feel something bad happens"

Wonpil and Mr. Park waited in the car on the parking lot. They watched every people enter and exit the building, but they didn't see Hana. 

Mr. Park is getting worried since he couldn't call Hana. Moreover, they are at the apartment, which makes Mr. Park's couldn't think clearly and starts to think negatively.

It's been 30 minutes since they were watching the entrance door. The work hour is ended, but they still there. 

5 minutes later, they saw Hana walked from the entrance door. "Jae! Isn't it her?"

"You're right. But why did she looks angry?"

"Wait. Who is he?" A man walked behind her and tried to catches Hana.

"Why is she with Younghyun!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay healthy and stay safe
> 
> Sorry if this too short. I'm not in my mood to live lol jk.


	11. 11

After a long time, Mr. Park finally saw Younghyun again, even though not in the right moment. 

Hana's expression got Mr. Park's anxiety is getting worst. Moreover, Younghyun followed her. Mr. Park couldn't think clearly and his thought is getting negative.

'What are they doing?' Said Mr. Park.

Younghyun also won't give up and won't let Hana go. He looks a little bit drunk and sober, but he could control himself. 

He prevents Hana go further by pulled her arm. Mr. Park madness flaring up and makes him can't help himself to come over them. "That bastard!"

Without thinking and wasting time, Mr. Park's body reflexes moved when he saw the view. "Jae, wait!" Wonpil pulled Mr. Park's body to prevent him go. 

"What!? Let me go! I can't take it anymore!"

"Look!"

Hana seems can't help herself anymore. She lost her patience. Without hesitation, Hana slapped Younghyun's cheek and makes Younghyun almost fall. The people went to them to hold them to not make the situation is getting worst.

"She's crazy" Mr. Park's jaw dropped when he saw what have Hana did. They also didn't expect that her strength would be this powerful. No one would think that she is a robot. On their eyes, Hana is just an innocent girl with a powerful strength 

She seems very mad and can't help herself to be patient again, and Mr. Park feels Hana is getting stronger. The more they hold Hana, the more Hana tried to escape from them. It took 2 people to hold her. 

This makes Mr. Park worried about her emotions. He afraid if there's an accident. Like, she accidentally broke someone's bone, or accidentally punched someone around her. "Hey, go there and take Hana back. Do you bring your mask and cap? Hurry up"

"Okay. I'll go to them and you move to the back" Wonpil running toward them and Mr. Park moved to the back"

At this situation, Hana doesn't look like herself. Her typical innocent girl character turns into a scary and tough woman. If people know if she were a robot, they might understand her. But, no one knows if she is a robot. People would look at her as a scary girl. 

Younghyun also didn't give up that easy to reach Hana even though security has held him. The same with Hana which almost lose control and tried to reach him to slap Younghyun again and again. 

"Excuse me" Wonpil came and separate them. 

"Who are you!?" Younghyun fist and pull Wonpil's collar. 

"I'm here to take this girl"

"WO—"

"Sstt!!" Wonpil had to shut Hana's mouth to prevent her mention his name. 

"Excuse me"

It took a quite long time until they could separate. If only the red wine he drank didn't take over him, maybe that crowd won't disperse. Younghyun fainted, and it's their chance to back to the car. 

"MR. PARK!!" Hana hugged Mr. Park as she saw Mr. Park in the car. 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm afraid"

"It's okay. You're safe now"

"I'm sorry if i act weird today. I swear i won't do that again"

"It's okay if you want to change yourself, but please be Hana whom i know. She is innocent and didn't get mad easily"

"I'm just trying to protect myself"

"You're strength is too big. Control yourself, okay?" Hana nodded her head and hug Mr. Park tighter. She released a voice of sobs like a human does. "Calm down"

"I'm afraid" Hana's hug us getting tighter and buried her face on Mr. Park's chest. Her body is trembling and Mr. Park could feel it. 

Mr. Park couldn't help his heart beating fast as Hana placed her face on his chest. His arms tried to hug her, but he couldn't do that. Until Mr. Park remembers Hana's word that day, and use that as a reason to hug her. "You said a hug can calm down someone. I hope this can calm down yourself"

Hana's body slowly stops trembling. Her 'sobbing' sound slowly disappeared. But she still hugs and her face still buried on Mr. Park's chest

Mr. Park could feel her body temperature is uneven. Some of her body parts are cold, and other parts are warm. "I think you should rest. Your body temperature is uneven" 

Mr. Park pressed a button placed on her nape. Her hug is getting stretched, but still hug him. 

It feels so damn hurt for Mr. Park. He knows he often hurt her, and he would regret and would feel so guilty for her. But, seeing other people hurt her, the painful is much worster. Seeing your lovely person is getting hurt by someone, who wouldn't sad? No one. 

"Hey. Our things are still at the office" Said Wonpil to reminds Mr. Park. 

"Just left it. Tomorrow we're going there again, right?"

"Do you want to take her to your home again?"

"There's nothing i can do. If you want to take her, it's okay"

"No"

After a long dramatic moment, Mr. Park finally arrives at his house. He put Hana's 'dead' body on the sofa and sat beside her. 

She looks like she had a great sleep while she is in her 'sleep' mode. She looks quite creepy, since her body is cold no breath out from her nose. 

Mr. Park put his hand on Hana 's cheek and wiped it, and what should he do now. How to prohibit her more, remembering that she sometimes could be a rebel robot. Moreover, her gaze is Mr. Park's weakness. Everytime Hana shows her innocent gaze, Mr. Park couldn't do anything than let her do what she wants.

And, knowing that a person she meets everyday is Younghyun, Mr. Park has to find a way to make her stop goes to the park. 

"Why there's so many lipstick stain around her lips?" Mr. Park wiped a lipstick stain around her lips and smells something weird. "And this smells... Red wine? What is that bastard did to her?" Mr. Park is too tired for him to think for it now. He rather doesn't know anything than knowing what actually happens between Hana and Younghyun. 

It's his time to go sleep. Since he hates dirty clothes, without taking too much time, Mr. Park lifted up Hana's sweatshirt. His hand stopped when he saw her stomach. "What am i doing?" 

It's become a dilemma for Mr. Park wether to continue to take off her clothes or let them on Hana's body. He can't stand with dirty clothes —even though it's others' clothes. But, in the other side, he can't take off her clothes. 

She may be only a robot, but they make it female. This is why Mr. Park couldn't continue to take off her clothes and makes his dilemma is getting worst. 

He only wants to change her clothes. Only that. But, he feels like he would do a dirty thing to an unconscious girl, and that's a crime. 

"She, she is only robot, right?" Mr. Park gulped, and bear himself to continue to take off her clothes. "I CAN'T!!!"

_**A FEW MOMENT LATER** _

"Why did you ask me to visit? It's like 8.30 PM... And why did you ask me to bring my clothes?"

"I'm sorry, Mina. Please, come in"

  
There's nothing he can do except asking Mina to come. Mr. Park feels guilty because of this. Asking a girl to visit on this late night just because of a small problem. 

"Why is Hana here?" That's what Mina saw as she entered Mr. Park's house. Mina looked at Mr. Park with a suspicious gaze. 

"Why i ask you to come is, please... Change her clothes"

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Even though she is only a robot, but she is a girl. You know i'm going crazy when i tried to lifted up her sweatshirt"

"Okay"

_**10 MINUTES LATER** _

"Done"

"Sit here. I have a question for you" Mr. Park ask Mina to sit on the couch in front of him. 

"Yes?"

"What have you taught to her? Do you give her those clothes?"

"Y, yes. That's me. I'm sorry if that wrong'

"No, i should thank you for doing this. You taught her what i don't know"

"Oh, nevermind. I have to go now. Don't be late tomorrow"

"Let me take you"

  
..

..

**Boss**

_Come to my room. I have something to say_

..

"Yes, sir?" 

"To the point. So, there's a company that want us to be their partner. They said they are interested in this robot. If you want, they are inviting us to a party next week"

"Then?"

"You have to accept this offer. This is so rare. Moreover, it's a big company. If they are satisfied, there will be many companies want us to be their partner"

"Well, if that has a big impact for us, i'll accept the offer"

"Okay then you can go back"

"Thank you" Mr. Park walked toward the door. Before his hand reached the doorknob, his boss called him.

"Recently, i saw Hana go outside alone. Why did you let her go? Don't you know it's so fatal?"

"I just let her find a friend. That's our purpose why we make her, right?"

"Okay. I accept that reason. But, once i saw you brought her home. Why?"

"I..." Mr. Park stood in silence and didn't answer his boss's question. His serious gaze seems like he would give a very long speech to him if he finds out what makes Mr. Park brings Hana home.

"We made this robot NOT as your girlfriend. If i caught you do something weird again with her, i'll reset her memory"

"PLEASE DON'T—"

"Go. I don't want to listen to your reason"

If his boss scolds him, Mr. Park's would be not in a good mood and so lazy to do his job. His boss also likes to scold his subordinates without necessary reason, and everything is ended up by being Mr. Park's fault. That's why he often, maybe every day feels annoyed with his crazy boss. It's common for him to be blamed by his boss, it's because he is the leader, and he has to be responsible for the teamwork, and Mr. Park understand. But now, he never this triggered. It makes Mr. Park not in a good mood to do anything. "Tsk"

"Mr. Park? What happen?" Hana stopped reading at looked at Mr. Park.

"Yeah... Today that crazy boss scold me"

"Why?"

"Nothing. It's his habit. By the way, are you not going out?"

"I'm still afraid. Maybe i will stay here or walking around this office" Hana's face looks gloomy. That incident maybe would always on her memory. Except if her memory get reset, and Mr. Park doesn't want Hana to forget everything just in 1 click. 'I didn't know robot can has trauma"

"Oh, next week, we are invited to a party. You have to join us. Be ready, okay?"

"Will you join?"

"Of course because i'm your creator"

"Alright"

**_A WEEK LATER, SATURDAY_ **

Mr. Park looks so dressed neatly in the tuxedo he rarely wears. Maybe the last time he wears that tuxedo was a year ago. That tuxedo feels a little tight on his body. The sleeves and legs shortened. Mr. Park has to wear longer socks to cover his ankle. 

"Done" After one last touch -tighten his tie and looked himself on the mirror, Mr. Park is getting ready to go. But, he has to wait for Wonpil first, because he will pick him, after pick Hana and Mina. 

It's almost 30 minutes since he ready to go, but he didn't hear a car sound coming. He checked his phone and no notification from Wonpil. Even last seen was an hour ago. Mr. Park's patience is almost run out and tried to hold his anger. 

10 minutes later, he heard a car's horn in front of his house. "Why are you so late?" Mr. Park opened the door and sit in the front seat.

"Don't you know how long does girl takes to get ready?"

"Hi" Mr. Park saw Hana on the back. Since it's a little bit dark, Mr. Park couldn't see them clearly.

The event was held in a fancy hotel ballroom. From the place, it seems from a big company. It's too fancy for a celebration of working together.

Wonpil opened the left door, which is Hana sat on the left side.

"MR. PARK!!" Mr. Park flipped her body, and Hana was there, standing behind him.

She looks so different in a black off-shoulder long dress. Many accessories attached on her body. Her silver high heels make her height is almost the same as Mr. Park.

Who would think her was a robot? No one. With a porcelain skin tone, smooth motion like a human, the joints were covered by the skin and using makeup, she looks totally like a human. Mr. Park couldn't say any words. Lips separated away looking her appearance. 

"Is it doesn't match with me? Do i look ugly?"

"N, no. You look good! Let's get in"

As Mr. Park's group get in, the crowd becomes silent and they become the center of attention. In the ballroom, the people dressed very fancy and neatly. Mr. Park sure this collaboration won't flop. 

"...I hope by working together, we can get good feedback. Because i believe, with her high intelligence, kind and humble to human, everything will went smooth" Everyone gives applause as Mr. Park closed his speech. After that, he introduces Hana again in a small circle while enjoying the snacks. 

"Hello" A woman greeted Mr. Park while holding a glass of non-alcohol wine on her hand. That woman looks so fancy. So many accessories attached on her body. "I'm the owner of this company. My name is Yuki. I know this robot since you announced it on the conference press, and i interested in working with your company"

"Thank you. This is our robot, Hana. We still focus on developing to make her become a better and perfect robot"

"Pretty" Yuki smiles to Hana and looked her from head to toe. 

"Thank you" Hana also gives her a smile. 

"Oh, since you are her creator, i have something to say with you" Yuki pulled Mr. Park's hand and left Hana and Wonpil there who is talking to the circle.

Her step is very fast. Even though she wore high heels, she could walk very fast. Mr. Park had to fasten his step to adjust the speed of Yuki's steps. Yuki brings Mr. Park from the ballroom and stopped at a park near a pool. 

"So... What are you going to talk with me?" Ask Mr. Park.

Yuki walked towards Mr. Park, but Mr. Park tried to avoid her and walked reverse. Yuki didn't give up that easy until Mr. Park's back touched the coconut tree.

"Do you can sing?"

"Y, yes"

"Good. I found you"

"What do you mean?"

"Call me Yuki, and i'll call you Jae" Yuki put her both hands on Mr. Park's shoulder and bring her face closer to Mr. Park's face. 

"?" Mr. Park shows raised his left eyebrows because of Yuki's weirdness. Mr. Park feels uncomfortable, but he couldn't escape. What he did was pull back his head to make a gap between their face. 

"If you want, i can pay more to you and the robot"

"How?"

"Go on date with me"


End file.
